


One Deck of Major Arcana

by Urania_baba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarot's Major Arcana Drawings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0 - The Fool

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Gods, what did I just get myself into? XD


	2. I - The Magician




End file.
